


Calm day

by PotatOS



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Genre: Gen, Wondernote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatOS/pseuds/PotatOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmine calms down in the Wonderland Alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm day

I don't think I have ever felt so good as in right now. The perfect sesnation of the Wondernote, its beauty and its calmness. It was all so perfect.  
Even if I have to go back after, to go back in the poor and cruel material world, away from the calm and the peace. I hated this place, I hated it all, I hated my family and I hated Starlight Blade for leaving me all alone.  
I sit on a bench of stone and look at the sky. I am calm, so calm right now. There is something in the air. It's calming me, calming my nerves. And i love it.  
I take my collar in my hands and I smile. I feel it beating with energy and a softness I really like. I sigh and I relax, lie down on the bench. The air is cool in the land of Virgo. There are some flowers, they are pretty, I pluck one and I smell its perfume. I love it.  
But I have to go back. And I'm sad.  
This world is too perfect for me.


End file.
